Along Came Mischief
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: Solara is sent away to Hogwarts for her destructive powers. Becoming friends with the gang Solara starts to slide into the drama when she befriends Draco. Along with a secret past, lethal problems emerge and she must fight to protect the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**hii, so this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. i did orginally write this fanfiction just for myself because of my insane obession widhff the series but i was convinced to put it on . this is the first chapter about my OC Solara Ellaquesent who is an odd witch from america with extra talents that the students at hogwarts do not posses. i did post this on my deviantart as well and people said they liked it. this chapter kind of od sucks cos its the first chapter and its supposed to be intoductions and such. for anyone who reads my other fanfictions, im going to be updating my house of anubis one soon, chapter 21 is extreemly long and i only plan for another two or three chapters in that story. **

**anyway in this fanfiction its around my OC Solara and her coming to Hogwarts when her parents didnt know what to do with her anymore. She becomes friends with the gang, including Neville, Luna and the Twins as well as Draco, which her Gryffendor (and Ravenclaw :3) friends hate. its starts off in the 4th book, where the Tri-Wizard tornament is taking place. **

**Solara is sarcastic and witty, and doesnt have much of a liking for school, she becomes close with Neville, Fred & George and Draco. She tends to see how far she can bend the rules before they break but always somehow gets out of trouble, with extra powers that make her's different in the school of people who are different, she seems to not feel really at place anywhere in the universe. **

**well hope you like it..**

**Chapter One: Longing To Belong**

* * *

><p>Well I hope you like it her just fine ms. Ellaquesent." professor mcgonical had said to me. "You will be sorted with the year ones but placed with the year fours."<p>

"thank you, for now where should I put my stuff?" I had asked.

"oh you mean your trunk and owl." I'll take those and will be in your house after you are placed."

"oh, thank you." Weird place this is. Stupid powers gotta come and mess up my life. Stupid patents gotta send me to school in england because I'm a hazard. I'm 10,000 miles away from home for 30 minutes and I'm already pissed off about being here. I walked into the dinning hall and saw four large tables lined with students. I walked down one of the rows to find a place to sit, then I felt someone grab my arm. I took a sharp breath in from the unexpectancy. "pardon me but are you new here.? I couldn't help but notice." a girl with rather frizzy light brown hair and a freckled face asked me.

"oh ,yes I am."

"your American?"

"oh, yeah."

"that's amazing. My name is Hermonie granger. Im a year four in griffendor. "

"I'm Solara Ellaquesent, Im in five as well and I have no house title yet."

"well why don't you come sit?"

"oh, alright." I sat down next to her and started to introduce me.

"Solara this is Ron weasly."

"hello. Nice to meet you." she gestured to a gingered haired boy with tiny sunspot freckles dotting his face.

"your American?"

"yeah."

"that's bloody wicked." I smiled at the complement. Well what I can assume to be a complement.

"this is Neville Longbottom."

"hi. Nice to meet you too." he was a tall boy with longer dark brown hair, slight buck teeth and adorable rosy cheeks.

"hello. Im neville." he said

"hi; Solara."

"this Luna lovegood."

Luna was a thin blonde haired girl with a very pale face and blue green eyes, with a blue robe opposed from the rest of them which were a dark burgendy.  
>"hello Solara, that's a lovely name."<p>

"oh, thank you, I love your necklace. Is it a charm?"

"why yes it is. It keeps away the narkles. How did you know?"

"I read it in a book."

"this is Ginny weasly, rons sister, she's a year three." hermoine said  
>She looked like her brother except with eyes like Luna and a tighter bone structure.<p>

"and you probably already know him." she pointed to the lean boy infront of me with longish black hair and piecing ice-blue eyes. Wearing round eyeglasses and a cut on his forehead hidden behind sone hair.

"no, I don't know, sorry."

"is she serious.?" the Ginger Ron asked hermoine.

"yes. I am positive I don't know him." I said loud enough so he knew I heard him. "are you an actor or author?" I asked.

"Solara he isn't an actor." hermoine spoke. "he is famous for not being killed by the dark lord when casted the killing curse apoun him. That's Harry Potter."

"well nice to meet you Harry."

"nice to meet you too." he said a little dumbfounded. But then smiled. "trust me i didnt know myself until i was 11." We heard a couple of bangs come a few tables down. I looked over to see a boy with messy longish blonde hair, and blue eyes just like harry's.

"who's that?" I asked.

"oh, that's draco malfoy. He's in sytherin." Neville had said.

"Draco? Is that really his name?" well i probably shouldnt be questioning anyones name with a name like 'Solara.'

"yes. But most call him Malfoy." Hermonie chirped in. "he is thee most self absorbed, abnoxious, horrific person I've ever met."

"how so?"

"he treats everyone horrible, he is loud mouthed, disrespectful, favors the dark lord, hates Harry and judges before he knows anybody."

"oh. Well do you really know him?"

"well, yes but not like minuscule details. I-" she was interrupted by professor macgonigal.

"children! Children! The sorting will begin.!"

"what's going on?" I asked.

"there starting the sorting."

"Solara Ellaquesent!" professor macgonigal called out my name. I got up and walked down the row, feeling the eyes of everyone burn into the back my skull. I sat down on the little wooden stool and she placed a ratty old hat on my head. And it began to talk. God this place just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"oh! Diffrent. Very different. Very... Peculiar and strange. You are pure at heart and a genuine person, there to support anyone who needs it, good or bad. But there is this extra quality, this Extra something that makes you.. Unstoppable and untouchable. And I say there is no better place for you to soar then in griffendor!" everyone clapped and the griffendor house cheered. I went over and sat back down next to hermoine.

"welcome to griffendor." Ron had said with this goofy smile.

"yeah." Harry said with the same look on his face. Oh, guys, you can't live with them, you can't live without them. Professor Dumbledor reports that Hogwarts will be holding something called the Tri-Wizard tournament and two other schools will de dorming at Hogwarts to participate. A group of girls dressed in blue scurry down the isles dantily. They remind me of cheerleaders, ick. Next comes in a group of boys who look rather more like men, built and all gorgeous looking. I block out the rest of the announcements I'm too overwhelmed.

"report to your common rooms no.!" macgonigal yelled out.

"here Solara let me show you the way." Harry said.

"no I can do that." Ron fought.

"hey do not fight in from of this lovely girl." another guy said.

"hey leave the poor girl alone." a tall gingered hair boy, who looked like ron, probably his brother, said.

"yeah poor yanks been her 10 seconds and she's being attacked." an identical, gingered hair boy said just like the one before. Each of them stood on either side of me. "I'm Fred."

"I'm george."is this kid bothering you?" one of them grabbed ron.

"cos were not afraid to mess with him isn't that right george."

"indeed it is Fred. Isn't it Ron?"

"help me." ron squeaked out.

"uhh. No he was just trying to help me." a swarm of kids walked up towards the staircase. I tried to get over near hermoine and Luna. "umm were exacty is the common room.?" I asked

"it's behind a painting." Hermoine said in a quiet voice.

"yes, and behind the painting holds the griffendor common room with the girls chambers as well as the boys." Ginny squeaked in. We got up to our painting apparently and it swung open and we swarmed inside.

"girls chambers on the right, boys, same on your left. Your trunks are already in the chambers. Go on!" a head person like student yelled.

"cmon Solara." Ginny grabbed my arm and we headed to our rooms. I found my suitcase and backpack with my stuff in it on one of the beds. Everyone seemed so nice so far, although hermonine did seem a bit irritating honest to doubt. But she probably means well.. Hopefully. I looked at the window next to my bed, I saw my reflection as splats of rain hit the glass. My thick blonde hair was in 3 or four, big waves curls that are done with a round brush and a blow dryer and my bangs puffed but formed my forehead, that edged my blue-green eyes. I exhaled, putting my hand up to the glass feeling the cold that the outside vibrated. It was extremely weird here.. But a weird girl for a weird school seemed to fit.. Running through a wall to get on a train was a bit much though. I fall down on my bed, trying to relax. Now I'm like everyone else. Now I fit in. Now.. I belong.

I hang out with Hermoine, well more like sit there extremely board while she studies. And classes havent even started yet. We sit in the room with the cup many from all the schools put their names in. Well.. All the 17 year olds, some stupid rule where if your younger than that you can't enter. Whatever. Fred and George try and enter only for their plan to backfire. What a surprise. It was funny though. I get bored after a while, Hermoine won't budge from her studying and I go to hang out with Harry and Ron. Both of them are a little quirky. But in the best of ways. Neville is freaking adorable I just wanna pinch his cheeks. Ginny's mad cool and Luna is a bit eccentric yet totally chill at the same time. At dinner today they announce the winners. It's Fleur Delacore from Bobaque. Victor Krum, some famous quidditch player. I have no idea what quidditch is, Hermoine tried to explain but I just didn't get it. And Cedric Digory, this gorgeous angelic looking guy from Hufflepuff. And Harry's name comes out of the cup as well. I was extremely confused, everyone else seemed mad. Even Ron. I can't really understand I end up going to bed straight after dinner. Classes start tomorrow, yippee.

I try on my robe, which is about two sizes two big. I go to Defence against the dark arts with Hermoine. I sit at a desk next to Neville and we talk about herbology. I don't quite understand it, it's an odd subject. And I'm far behind the rest of the class. The teacher introduces himself as 'Moody'.

"there are three unforgivable curses. The ministry says they shouldn't be exposed to you but I say differen.!" he exclaims. Professor Moody gets Ron to say one. The imperial curse. He dances a spider across the room. Everyone laughs till it lands on them. Next Professor Moody calls up Neville, tells him the curse he knows is the crushiatis curse. After professor Moody starts the curse, Neville becomes extremely uncomfortable.

"Stop can't you see it's bothering him!" Hermoine shouts. "stop!" Moody releases the curse and Neville relaxes. He comes and sits back down next to me.

"you okay?" I ask worriedly. He nods his head weakly. I pull him into a half hug. The lesson went on and me and Neville walked out of class. He was still in this odd state. "Neville are you alright?" I asked again.

"yeah yeah I'm fine." I could tell he was lying.

"no your not, Neville. What's wrong.?"

"Longbottom!" its professor Moody's voice. He calls Neville along and I head back to the common room with Harry, Hermoine and Ron.

Hogwarts is interesting. Extremely interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>so did anyone like it.? i know this chapte isnt that good, i promise the next one will be better.! :D reveiw.!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hii so here is chapter two. (: im actually writing a Tom Marvolo Riddle fanfiction because ive just become so od obessed widhff him for some reason, i dont know why and like the kid is hott and whatever so i might post that on here. but i dont got much to say today so here it is.**

**chapter two: castle tours**

* * *

><p>Hermione handed me my robe and uniform. Ew. Gross. Yuck. My three describing words for this robe. For one it's huge on me and it makes me feel like I'm dressing up for Halloween... "We have to hurry up we have moody this class." Hermione rushed.<p>

"Hermione I'm tripping on the potato sack!" I complained trying to catch up behind her. I heard a fait 'hey guys' behind us. It's was Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Hey boys." I greet with a grin. I tripped on my robe again and growled to myself. "How do you guys stand to wear this thing? It's so irritating." I pouted.

"Well it's not so bad if you have a robe that fits." Ron teased.

"I can't help being short!"

"Well it would be better if you were tall." Neville teased as well. I giggled.

"Maybe there's spell that makes you grow taller. I would assume Hermione would know." I laughed jokingly. She gave me a sarcastic glare.

"Ha ha." she lulled out. "But no sorry I don't, well I do but I don't think I'll tell you."

"Then I assume you don't know one." I countered in our playful banter. Harry laughed. "Why are you laughing, your only five foot five, I would be wishing for that spell seeing Neville is like what? Six foot three?" Harry glared playfully As Ron and Neville laughed. "Oh c'mon Harry I'm just joking." I threw and arm around him and ruffed up his hair. He laughed cheerfully.

"well at least I'm..." he flipped my up so I was slumped over his shoulder."Not as light a first year!" I shrieked.

"Ah! Harry put me down!" I heard everyone chuckle.

"What? Not so funny now is it?" he chuckled.

"Harry!" I yelled in between my laughs.

"What's going on here?" I heard two Siamese voices.

"Fred! George! Help!" I squeaked.

"Now why" George starts.

"Should we help you Ms. Americana." Fred finishes the sentence.

"Cause I'm totally awesome." I say still hanging off Harry's back. They shrug at each other. "And I have two older cousins that are totally into British guys." I added on rolling my eyes. They smirk at each other.

"c'mon let'er go Harry." Fred says

"Yeah let'er go. She's cause no harm." George adds.

"Yeah no harm done." Fred lifts me off Harry's shoulder and George ruffs up his hair just as I did. "Messing with the new girl are we potter?"

"We were just joking around." Harry laughs. Fred puts me down. "Put in a good word with your cousins."

"defiantly." giggle. "I did mention they are gay right?" Ron chuckles loudly and Hermione even puffs out a laugh.

"Ah we'll get you Ellaquesent." George messes up my hair just like he does to Harry.

The day goes on pretty smoothly except when I almost created a bomb in potions. Snape wasn't too happy about that. Oh well, it was funny. I got called to Professor McGonagall's office during Defense against the dark arts though. Told me since I was far behind the other year fives I have to have a tutor to get me up to speed. She assigns me Hermione. No surprise, and tells me that she the top witch here. But with good training i could be stiff competition for her. Whatever. I just want to sleep in class and pass notes not take an extra hour out of my day to be tutored by Hermione. She also tells me that she wants me to meet with her every week, until it's not need. It was advised by the ministry, the school board and my parents. Whoopee. Fun. Yuck. She says it will just be for adjustment purposes. To ask how I am doing. If you ask me, it's like the school is providing me a Shrink to map out my problems. I don't do well being put under a microscope. I lay in the common room reading some news paper that has moving pictures. It's all very uninteresting and politically bias information. The name up top is The Daily Profit. Stupid.

"Hey Solly." I look up to see Neville.

"Hey Neville what's rockin'." I ask looking back down at the paper.

"I need some help with potions homework, happen to know where Hermione is?" he asks in his quiet Neville voice.

"No sorry. Maybe I could help you." I suggest.

"You almost blew my eyebrows off today. Thanks but no thanks." I laugh. "What are you reading?"

"Some shitty paper." I grumble bored to tears with this thing.

"Ah, the daily profit. That is rubbish. Throw that thing in the fire it's been saying awful things about Harry." I flip the page to see a half page article on Harry 'Tri-wizard cheater.' yeah… How clever.

"I see." I crumpled up the paper. "Well I'm going on a personal tour. Want to come?"

"homework." he holds up the papers.

"Right. I'll tell Hermione if I see here." I say getting up off the couch and throwing the profit into the fire just like Neville said. I go up the girl's corridor first and throw on a sweat jacket. I tuck my wand in my sleeve and head out. Don't know why I need it but good to have I guess. I can always just come back here. I don't feel like walking so I just shut my eyes and picture outside the Gryffindor common room. I open my eyes back up into the dim lit hallway. My stupid little 'gift' my parents called it. Being able to well, teleport. Oh well at least I'm not the odd one out anymore. I'm like everybody else here. At place in the world. I see the twins again; they seem like sneaky little tour guides. "Hey guys I call out." they turn around in sync.

"Ah, there she is." Fred says.

"Ah yes, there's the American." George follows.

"Aha, just so you guys know I actually do have two female cousins totally into British guys." they rest one of their arms on each of my shoulders.

"Do you now?" George asks.

"Yeah. How do we know if you're lying." Fred adds in.

"Yeah, you sneaky Americans, almost as sneaky as us too."

"But not quite."

"Not ever so quite."

"Well how bout you go out on a limb here and trust me. And I could really use a tour of castle." I give a big grin. They give skeptic smirks but obliged.

"Now the castle is no problem, it's the people." George informs trying not to be a smartass.

"Yes indeed, for example, that's Cho chang." Fred points out. She is a tall Asian girl with an hourglass figure that hides underneath the blue lined robe. She is in a group with other ravenclaw girls chatting about. "she's a year four in ravenclaw."

"Her boyfriend is Cedric Diggory, this loser from Hufflepuff." Fred tells.

"Harry also fancies the girl insanely." I giggle awh, Harry has got a little crush. "That's Crabbe and goyle." Fred sneers.

"Wonder where their leader is.?" George chimes in.

"Wonder indeed. Those two pudgy morons would walk right off a cliff if he said to." he. He who? Fred rolls his eyes

"Well it wouldn't be a shock." George follows suit in the reaction. "Ah there he is." he gives a vexing smile.

"Who!" I ask irritated.

"Draco Malfoy." Fred finally comes to say pointing at the boy. He was tall and think but with a slight build which you could hardly see the definition of through the uniform. Bright blonde hair, almost as bright as mine, hung around the back of his head and face. His hair created a veil over his eyes that peaked behind. A cold metallic powder blue with hints of green in them. Mesmerizing they were. A scowl painted his expression, and he walked with purpose. I felt a hit at my shoulder. "Looks like the two dumbasses have a thing for you." Fred giggled and high fives George. My face paled in disgust. The two distorted pudgy boys started over at me, the feeling of detest must of been so readable on my face but I bet those two were illiterate.

"What are you to staring at?" I heard Malfoy say at them. I shot my look back over to the twins. One of them gave a limp point over and me, I could see slightly out of the corner of my eye. "Who is that?" I heard the low, slightest murmur of his voice.

"New girl." the insane almost inunderstandable thick British accent had huffed out almost like they had just ran a marathon. Well, for them it was probably just from walking up the stairs. It was odd; Draco Malfoy looked so out of place next to them. He was slender and tall and they were short and fat.

"Crabbe, you couldn't never get with a girl like her, same goes for you goyle." Draco Malfoy dismisses icily. I feel the faintest blush come to my cheeks. "You two couldn't get a girl at t'all."

"awh look she's blushing." George says mockingly.

"How adorable. Solara has a strange liking of Malfoy." Fred cooed. I glare at them.

"Hell no!" I inform them loudly. "Which was he anyway?" I play stupid. They both chuckle.

"The blonde one." Fred states.

"The one you kept gazing over at." George lulls out his words teasingly.

"It's so sweet." Fred mocks once again.

"Yeah so sweet I'm getting a toothache is so friken' sweet." I exaggerate on my words. "Shall we continue.?" they look at each other and back at me.

"indeed." they say at the same time. They show me around the castle, inform me about other people. I actually see Hermione and tell her about Neville. After a couple of hours of roaming the castle with the twins and goofing around a bit, we headed back to the Gryffindor common room. But the whole time, I strangely kept thinking about the blonde boy. He was interesting yet totally irritating at the same time. I curled up on my bed, after changing into my pajamas as giggled with Ginny about school. She was a good distraction but I couldn't help but think about him. He was the boy at the dinner Hermione was taking about that first night, I'm pretty sure. Eh, whatever.

"So Ginny, Fred and George were telling me about this blonde kid. Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"Which blonde kid?" she asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I dunno his name. He's the like OD super blonde kid in slytherin." I elaborated. "Fred and George didn't like him very much. And he hangs out with those two pudgy kids." Ginny giggle.

"Pudgy kids." she repeated still giggling.

"What?" I ask confused and trying to hold back my laugher before I go into a huge fit of giggles myself.

"No, no I know who you're talking about. Pudgy is just a funny word." she snickered. "Malfoy."

"Eh, what?" I asked again.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ginny repeats. "That's the boys name."

"Oh." I give a light laugh. Who names their kid draco? Guess it's a wizard thing. Well.. I really shouldn't be talking with my name and all. "Why doesn't anyone like him?" I ask.

"Cause he's a jerk." I hear Hermione mumble rolling over towards me and Ginny.

"And he's in slytherin." Ginny adds in. "and he thinks he's all that cause he's a rich pureblood."

"And he called me a mudblood." I hear Hermione grit though her teeth.

"What. What's a pureblood and what's a mudblood." I ask confused. I feel so stupid asking so many questions. No wonder the brit's call us stupid Americans.

"A pureblood is someone who comes from wizard parents and wizard families only." Hermione explains. "And a mudblood-"

"shut up!" I heard one of the girls yell angrily. I roll my eyes.

"We'll continue in the morning." Ginny breathes turning on her side. We don't end up talking in the morning because I wake up late. I quickly get dressed and headed off to class with Harry, Ron and Neville, which we had divinivation. It was an interesting class, the professor said she could see a foggy light in my eyes, which kinda creeped me out, also said I was quiet good with fortunes and such. I go down to my meeting with professor McGonagall today. "Good afternoon professor." I greet. She is working on paperwork and waves for me to take a seat. "And how are we on this fine afternoon." I sit down at the chair in front of her desk.

"Cheeky as ever I see." she says not answering my well... Cheeky question...

"Indeed, it's one of my best traits." I grin deviously.

"Yes, Ms. Ellaquesent because sarcasm gets you far in life." McGonagall retorts sarcastically. "How are classes going." she finally pushes the paperwork to the side and looks up at me holding her hands together.

"Good so far. I almost blew off Neville's eyebrows in potions that other day and I'd say that's an accomplishment." I keep the grin painted on my face; fold my arms and ankle cross my legs.

"You know you could do far better in classes if you actually tried." she tilts her glasses down at me. "Any other subjects that interest you?"

"herbology is boring, Defense against the arts is ight. My divination professor said I was good in that class, and the only classes that really do interest me are potions as transfiguration." I finish saying all in about one breath.

"Potions, really?" she says surprised, but in a good way. "It would be best for you to have professor Snape on your good side."

The meeting goes on, boringly I might add. Every so often I give a sarcastic comment and she says one back about me giving a sarcastic comment. Harry picks me up at McGonagall's office since I still don't know my way and we head off to potions. Today I had done better, I didn't almost make anything explode or fizz or nothing. I actually created the potion correctly. Professor Snape just gave me a glare, which I guess is as good as a 'job well done' from him. But as well as I'm gunna try to do well in potions, I think professor Snape is still going to hate me. After all classes are over, me, Harry and Ron walk through the halls back to the common room.

"I don't like spiders." Ron whines as we walk along.

"Spiders." I get a devious thought. I hold out my pen. "You don't like." I make the pen transform into a spider, a fake one. Spiders kinda skeeve me out as well. I walk backwards so I can fully tease him. "Spider Ron." Ron's eyes widened and gulps. I feel myself hit something. I flip back around, staring at a slytherin tie. I look up and see the familiar platinum blonde hair and foggy grayish eyes. The spider turns back into my pen, yes, I use a pen, the quills are too hard for me, and pull my arm back down to my side. Its Draco… Err, Malfoy? Harden expression and narrow my eyes. He opens his mouth to retaliate but I beat him to it. "Watch where you're going." I grumble at him. He goes to say something again but I push past him and we keep walking.

"Okay." Ron says. "You're like my hero. And a total badass." Harry giggles childishly, as do I. We finally reach the common room and I plop down on a couch. I am a total badass aren't I? I smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>review please.! oh and i should have my House Of Anubis fanfiction updated by friday. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**heey, so here is chapter three, its a bit long and Draco gets a bit OOC in this chapter, tried to make him a bit softer, he cant be mean all the time. and dont be mean to me about the conversation with hermoine in the common room.! everyone teased me on how a Harry and Hermione together was praticial so then i was a Hermoine and Draco fan and then i made my own OC. i dont like his wife in the book, i mean who names their kid Astoria, i ive heard the name before, yeah as the name as a bank. -.- **

**anyway here is chapter 3: beneath the silvery surface**

* * *

><p>So the next few days I'm kinda off my ticker, I come in irritating encounters with kid.. I dunno what to call him.! Most people call him Malfoy, but that's weird, only the slytherin girls call him Draco I suppose. I dunno whatever. People seem to call everyone by their last name here. It's odd. Okay so.. Yeah I run into Malfoy allot to default. It's either pushing threw the doorway at the same time, or walking in the hallway and he's giving me nasty glares which is fine cause I do the same thing back. Irritating. Extremely irritating.<p>

I'm getting ready to go to defense against the dark arts class. It's the last class of the day. McGonagall usually pulls me out then so I've missed the class twice or so, and I never pay attention, the teacher just.. Is insane. Although I've had classes for two weeks, I'm spacey in the ones I don't like. and I finally got a fitting robe so it's not all much of a problem now.

I walked into class with Luna, and Hermione cause I still don't know my way around school. I talk to Luna and Ginny the most, Hermione is just a little too.. Proper for me. "but the narkles couldn't of taken your shoes, they can't do the same as the elves who were told by the narkles to take them." I told her. I don't know but whenever I'm around Luna, I tend to get all mystical talking like.

"so very true. You are very understanding Solara."

"Well I try." I giggled.

"look there's malfoy." she nudged at me. "You have so many questions about him why don't you just go ask."

"No, what.? Ha ha." I roll my eyes.

"Oh C'mon." Luna budges.

"I'm not going to!" I fold my arms and sit on the desk stilling my tongue out at them.

"what are you nine.?" Hermione scoffs.

"indeed." i smile sarcastically. "and I have no interest in finding out any more about that boy."

"liar." Hermione giggles. Are heads turns to hear a loud commotion. Its Malfoy antagonizing Harry and Ron, shocker.

"look it's weasel-beat and potter." Malfoy scoffs out. God, it's annoying honestly. And I don't hold my tongue very well.

"shut up!" I yell across the room rolling my eyes. They all look over at me.

"Oh god, what has she just gotten herself into." I hear Hermione mumble to Luna. I shoot Hermione a glare and hear footsteps against.

"you got something to say new girl?" Malfoy stands in front of me, I'm about eye level sitting on the desk.

"are you deft? Or just an idiot?" I smirk slyly. He smirks as well.

"devious little thing are we?" he glares down with a teasing incentive in his eyes and tone.

"indeed I am and your what? Mental?" I snicker out a laugh. "well I think everyone in the room knows that."

"ah, American. Irritating people." he rolls his eyes and smiles annoyingly showing his extremely white teeth for a moment.

"just get that?" I raise my eyebrows sarcastically. "well I'm going on a walk, your welcome to join." I hopped off the desk and to the doorway. I turned back and see Malfoy in the same spot. "well?" I ask. "you coming?"

He shook his confused look and soon followed out and stood in front of me, a good another six inches taller.

"is there a reason you wanted me to come?" he asked a bit rudely.

"no not really, well yes I have some questions."

"about?"

"you of course."

"me?" he said a bit shocked.

"yeah you."

"why me?"

" because I've heard allot about you and I want to know if what I hear is true."

"really?"

"yes come along."

"where are we going?"

"I don't know. I don't know my way around Hogwarts, I've only been here about a week." we continued to walk down the hallway to outside.

"is there a reason why you are ditching class?"

"cause it's fun and class is boring at like I said I have question." I rounded the corner quickly.

"that's a bit out of character for a Gryffindor don't you think?" he questioned confused and a bit annoyed.

"you're not friends with any Gryffindor so how would you know?" I walk slightly in front of him with my hands clasped together behind my back. He rolls his eyes.

"what was the point of this again?"

"right." I remembered. "I have a couple of questions."

"questions? On what? I don't have time for this." Malfoy said coldly. "who are you anyway.?" he then smirked and leaned up against the wall. "well, you are awlfy cute.." he smirked.

"yeah no. Sorry don't get any ideas. See your hand?" he looked at his hand. "see how you can bend your fingers.?" he bent his fingers. "keep going the way you're going and you won't be able to do that again." I threatened. He held his hands behind his back.

"huh.. Right. So what do you know?" he gave me an icy glare. Don't know if that's from my threat or my irritating lack of allure. Or maybe because I'm American.

"well I know you hate Harry." I started to number on my fingers. "I know your name is Draco Malfoy, I know you think the Weaslys are a joke, I know you like cause trouble and I know you are well a jerk. No offense." I continued to walk towards god knows where.

"that's a bit judgmental don't you think?"

"oh that's what I forgot! Your judgmental too!" I did a sarcastic face palm, rolled my eyes and continued to walk again. "are all you kids in slytherins bitchy and stupid?" I mumble.

"how did you know all that?" Malfoy asked a bit worried.

"the walls talk, actually the paintings do." I smirked, us finally out of the school building and in the outside grounds.

"seriously." He asked darkly. i turned to face him.

"puh-lease. Honestly you don't frighten me, your whole rich dark magic kid thing doesn't scare me. If anything it's funny." I gave a sly smile. I swished back around" and its actually pretty obvious. And not for nothing your not too keen in hiding your emotions just so ya know, I must ask though, why?"

"why what?" he growled, following quickly behind me.

"why you hate harry, or the Weaslys, why you hate Hermione, or whoever follow that guy is.. Uh.." I waved my hand into the air trying to remember. "Zenobart, something like that. Some wacko name." I asked and answered.

"the weasleys are a joke, that girl is filthy and potter." he scoffed. "perfect Harry potter, famous for being 'the boy who lived.'" The weasleys are adorable and sweet, Hermione is the furthest thing from filthy, if anything she is too clean, and I don't believe Harry is perfect. I guess we'll have to agree to disagree.

"I've heard. He's a very nice boy. No reason not to like him." I reached a decent tree.

"he is ignorant, and irritating and gets away with murder.." he droned. I started to climb the tree. "what are you doing?" Malfoy questioned.

"I'm singing show tunes while pouring melted butter on cows, what does it look like I'm doing.. Idiot." I mumbled the last past.

"stupid American." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry." I jumped back down from the high branch I was on. "you said what?" I asked giving a threatening smile. "you self-indulgent British twit who probably doesn't know his left from his right." I scoffed. He gave a smirk.

"your just like potter, think you're always right."

"for one thing I am NOT Harry potter. I met the boy like a week ago and he is too much of a push over. Needs a shove. And you need a kick in the ass." I poked him in his chest.

"loud mouth are we? You need an attitude check." he smirked. "and we've got you here, the smart mouthed American who appeared outta thin air." a bit ironic his words. I closed my eyes for a second.

" as I was saying.. Harry, Ron, Hermione, what's so wrong with them, dark arts boy." I teased sarcastically, sitting down, leaning against the tree trunk."

"the Weaslys, ugh. They'd utter messes those farm folk. I can't even wrap my mind around the fact that they are pure bloods. They need to disappear" disgust leaked from Malfoys voice as he came and sat down next to me.

"I bet you wouldn't like it if someone said 'those snot nosed, dark magic, judgmental, irrational, annoying Malfoys. They need to go die in a ditch.' now would you?" I tested.

"I wouldn't care." he looked the other way.

"that's sucha lie. Everyone can say how they don't care but let's all be honest, everyone cares about everything. Every look, every word, every comment, every glare, everyone cares." I darted my eyes over towards him. "so don't say that you don't care." I say sweet and simply. He glances back over. "but you seem so good at keep and saying lies. Why stop now.?" Malfoys glance turns into a glare. "now what about Hermione?"

"ugh. That filthy mudblood-"

"what is that? A mudblood?" I asked confused. She mentioned that word but I dont know the whole metric wizard conversion.

"someone who has muggle parents but born a wizard."

"and what is a muggle?"

"a human, non-magic people." he scoffs.

"so you hate her because she has muggle parents."

"she's lucky to have her powers at all."

"no it's lucky that you have powers! All it took you was a wizard parent. It was fate for her to be a wizard, human parents or not. She was meant to be a wizard, you were born into it like any other wizard, she was destine to be something special!"

"why are you harping so much on this." his eyes piercing down, making me squirm.

"no reason.." I turned my head away. "if you didn't know if Hermione was a mudblood, you'd probably treat her differently then how you treat her now." probably treat her like royalty. Well now I know.. I'm a mudblood.

He got a bit of a shocked expression then he looked away for a moment. "oh..highly doubt that she is still friends with potter" he mumbled. "What your saying does sound right. But I can't just go changing everything because all that I was taught was wrong. That I'm a horrible person as you say."

"you treat others horrible because that's how you are treated." I started to suck my emotions and I moved closer to him. "did anyone ever say 'i love you.' when you were little and tucked you into bed. Or put little notes in your lunchbox saying 'have a good day.' or hang your tests on the fridge?"

His pale gray-green eyes peered over to me.

"no." Draco became more tense.

"seriously?"

"yes, I lived very strictly, I didn't really have a so called 'childhood.'"

"that's horrible and pathetic." I tried to lighten the mood.

"yeah well whatever.. I just do what im told end of story." he looked down at the growned.

"Draco, you don't have to be your father, you can be your own person."

"i am." his responses got shorter.

"it's never too late to change what you do, but you can't change who you are."

"I used to think when I was little that I was just sick, and that I would get better, that I was only mean because I was sick, but I just kept getting sicker I suppose.." he looked down at his feet.

"you're not sick at all, you're just all introverted and keep things bottled up." I looked over to him. "so stop doing that."

"stop what.? Being me, just can't help the way I am.." he looked back over. "you said that I'm just a rich dark magic kid."

"I never said you were stupid or mean.. As you did call me.." I grumbled the last part.

He gave a light chuckle. "sorry bout that. Like implied I'm no good trouble. But now that you have interrogated me, it's my turn." he gave me a half smile "so your American?"

I laughed and twittled my thumbs.

"what gave it away? " he laughed again.

"so why did you come here?"

"well my parents are normal and I started to get out of hand and destructive with my so called powers and they sent me off to somewhere I wouldn't harm anyone, I mean they just want the best for me but I just can't help to think they wanted to me gone.."

"hmm." he gave a slight smile. "Well their idiots then."

" I don't know it's just changed everything. And I can't wear my converse anymore well.. I'm not supposed to." I lifted my foot to reveal my converse. he chuckled at me. "I'm not to much for conformity."

"heh. Well here it's all about standing out but.. Fitting in too."

"it's gunna be one interesting time isn't it?"

"always is. Heh."

"seems like a place of concocted craziness."

"yeah well." he said enthusiastically.

"I'm still curious.. Why don't you just.. Be friends with harry?"

I looked up at him and my eyes directly darted to his, which we slightly towards the ground.

"ha! I will never be friends or anything of the sorts with potter." i give him a glare. "it's just, him and Wesleys are those people you just don't think you could be friends with. You know what I mean?"

"yeah, yeah I get it." I looked down at the little watch on my wrist. "oh, class is about to end and I have to go meet Hermione and Luna." I started to get up. He gave a halfway smile. I bet you could stand out from your family values..if you don't fuck it up." I got to the archway to inside. "and one more thing, you seem very icy and fake on the outside, but if you dig deeper there is actually a person." Draco laughed.

"Solara." he called

"yes?" I turned around half way.

"you want to meet up after classes?"

"sure. Wanna meet up in front of the great hall? Cause I barely know where anything else in the school is." He chuckled under his breath.

"ohk see you then." I turned around and walked away then I made myself disappear to the hallway outside of the class me and Draco skipped. I leaned against the wall and waited for Luna and Hermione to come outside.

"where in devils were you." Hermione said playfully and full of excitement.

"we did miss you during class." Luna added.

"I was widhff Draco-"

"Draco. She calls him Draco." Hermione scoffed.

"Watch it or I'll snuff you. Anyway... We just talked."

"talked?" she questioned "about what.?"

"multiple things. He is actually quite.. Sweet."

"sweet! Are you out of your mind! You are calling draco malfoy sweet?"

"yes."

"are you out of your mind!"

"no Hermione I am clearly in a stable state of mind. He's just misunderstood and I feel sorry for him."

"he's a horrible human being!"

"can you stop being sucha ice queen, he doesn't know any better."

"you don't know all the horrible things he's done and been a part of."

"what is so horrible that it affects you drastically because calling someone a mudblood isn't a crime of course it's offending, I have found out the meaning and I am a mudblood as well. It's just a word. Ever hear sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me? That applies."

"she does make a valid point Hermione, she is defending him as well as you." Luna chirped.

"still, the things he does are horrible."

"so he's a jerk by choice but is forced into everything else." we had reached the bunk room In the Gryffindor house.

"and how would you know?"

"I asked, he told me, I listened." I slammed by books on the window sill.

"and why would you believe him."

"I can tell the difference between

sincerity and pretending."

"he is not to be trusted."

"And why not."

"Because he worships voldemort." oh so it's not Zenobart. I was sure that was it.

"I don't think he wants to."

"yeah right."

"What has he done that he shattered your heart.-" I stopped. "You.. You had a crush on him. You liked him!" I was bouncing up and down on my knees on my bed.

"no I didn't!"

"yes you did.! That's why you were so hurt to be called a mudblood, you believed there was good in everyone so you trusted in him but he broke your heart after he called you a mudblood!"

"that's ridiculous! Stop!"

"and you thought you could of trusted him, someone who would switch sides even if his life was at risk.! You thought he could be good too!"

"stop!"

"until you snapped into reality and came face to face widhff the fact that he had called you mudblood and couldn't be good!"

"Stop! Yes I did have a sick infatuation widhff malfoy. I believed everything you think you do right now. But you're wrong! He's horrible! And if was purely off look in second year.."

"you can't say that! You loved him!"

"I never loved him! I never could love him! He is disgusting! There is only one person I love and that's.-" she stopped.

"Ron. You love Ron."

"God what is wrong widhff you? Huh? Why are you here! And why are like inside my head!" she was almost broken down in hysterical tears.

"Im not. I can just figure out most people very quickly. I mean some people are more confusing than others but.-"

"how can you tell I love Ron?" she was calmer now.

"the way you look at him."

"it's that blaintenly obvious."

"to me it is."

"you can do allot more that wave a wand."

"Well if I can, I don't how I'm doing, why in doing, how to control it and where the off switch is."

Hermione puffed out a laugh.

"just be careful."

"I hear that Malfoy is intrigued by the new disappearing girl." Ginny announced walking Into the bunk room.

"Disappearing?" I questioned

"what do you mean disappearing?" Hermione asked right after me.

"I overhead him saying something about Solara and he's like 'then, she got up and started to walk away and just dissolved.' he seemed quite amazed." Ginny answered.

"aren't you all able to just.. Yah know.. Poof." I made a hand gesture of a poof.

"no." Herminie stammered out. "some can apperrate from place to place with spells a such. Just not just.. Poof."

"show us." Luna cheered. I focused on moving behind Ginny. I heard some gasps and giggles of nevevousment.

"where in the devils did she go now?" Hermione questioned.

"here I am." I smiled greatly. Ginny and Harmonies screamed and jumped back a bit. Luna stood wide-eyed in amazement. "wicked." Ginny confirmed.

"how did you do that?"

"can't you all do that?" I asked

"no." Herminie answers. "no we can't."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs, Luna and Ginny followed. "uhh, where are we going?"

We got to the interior of the common room and reached the outside of the boys. Ginny and Luna halted there be Hermione continued to pull me up and into one of the boys bunk rooms.

"Harry!" he turned around shirtless.

"Hermione! What in the devils are you doing in here!"

"look what she can do." I thought of appearing behind Harry and I slowly dissolved in the air and behind Harry.

"where'd she go?" he asked

"Right here." I chirped. He let out a light yelp and jumped around.

"What I miss?" Ron said holding a sandwich in his hands.

"She can- she can-" Harry stuttered. I thought of appearing slightly behind Ron, I blinked and transported to the spot I thought of.

"She can teleport." I said behind Ron. He screamed and jumped forward.

"Bloody hell." he squeaked. "Where'd you learn that trick?"

"I thought you call could do it."

"Heavens no, I wish I could but I can't." Ron replied. Wow I'm a freak among the freaks. Of course I am.

"Well.. Down to dinner?"

"umm.. Yeah." Ron said happily "food, good."

"But Ronald you just ate a sandwich." Hermione nagged.

"But I like food Hermione." he replied and continued to walk.

"c'mon let's just go." Harry added.

"Harry." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Shirt?" I giggled. He blushed

"oh yeah right, heh, I'll meet you down there." We followed down the stairs and out of the common room to the changing staircases. I spotted draco.. He looked at me and smiled widely. He stared at me for a moment, then I started to disappear to behind him on the stairs. He probably was confused.

"You know it's not nice to stare." he sucked in some air and jumped around.

"How'd you.-"

"But it is also quite flattering."He smiled realizing I ignored his question.

"Your just full of tricks aren't you."

"More than you think."We reached the doors to the main dining hall.

"Can only imagine." he smiled. "We still are catching up after."

"Yup, see you then." he walked down into the hall and then I felt several forces come pull on my arms. "hey! Not nice!" I scolded the attackers. It was Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Harry.

"If I was to believe that you fancy the Slytherin boy I wish to believe a lie." Hermione said.

"i do not like him, I've known him for less than a day. Why is it that girls and guys can't be just friends."

"Sol. malfoy, bad." Ron gestured to the dining hall. "Harry, good." then gesturing to Harry. "Good, bad!"

"why thank you for dumbing it down for my Ron." I said sarcastically.

"Only trying to help blondie, kids' bad news."

"I know, I know ginger, but he is actually quite nice and were only friends Hermione, don't worry."

"You shouldn't even be friends with him! Solara, you don't understand, we've known him for 4 years, you've known him for a day." Hermione intervened.

"she's a big girl Hermione, she knows right from wrong." Harry chimed in giving me a sneaky smile.

"Thank you harry." I grinned. I put out an arm. "Off to dinner?"

"Off to dinner we go." Harry responded latching his arm with mine and us skipping to the dining hall all giggles and smiles.

"That was fun and provocative at the same time." I laughed.

"Indeed. I haven't had that much fun in a while. Gets quite boring and tense around here."

"Well you gotta let your hair down everyone and while." I scruffed his hair, then straitening it back out again.

"And do me a favor, keep your hair this length?" I teased.

"Will do." Harry smirked. "Will do." the rest of them entered the dining hall and we all sat down.

"God he can't keeps his eyes off you." Hermione mumbles, as she sits on the side facing me, and my back to Draco.

Neville comes and sits down next to me, him on one side Harry on the other.

"Hey Neville did you get the herbology homework? I think I zoned out as she was saying it." i asked him.

"Yeah it's upstairs in my notes I can give it to you after supper?" he offered a goofy smile. We all just kinda made small talk during dinner. Ron, eating enough for 3 maybe 4 hungry armies. I didn't each much though, wasent very hungry. Well it didn't matter if I was or not, Ron ate all the food anyway. Dumbledore made an announcement about some kind of exam that year 5's have to take. I probably should have been listening... It seemed important but I just zoned. Couldn't help it. I was bored. Diner was finally over and we all exited out into the corridors and stairwells. I leaned up against the wall, waiting for draco. See draco. "Hey." I said walking over to him."

"Hey where did you come from?" he asked a bit confused. I guess I'll play the stupid card here.

"Right up the stairs. Didn't you see me.?" he brushed back his hair in a confused manner.

"oh." he gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Guess I didn't notice."

"That's okay." I smirked. "I'm.. Used to being invisible." oh the irony.

"Oh no, no, no!" Draco tried to explain.

"no, it's okay." I let out a light laugh. "It's kinda.. And inside joke I guess you could say." I grinned; he gave a small smile as well, trying to hold it back.

"It's okay to smile, Draco." I assured, the two blue-green gray orbs looked at me and released a smirk.

"I know." he said quietly.

"Solara!" I hear my name from behind me. I exhale irritated. I turn around hesitantly. I see Neville walking along with Ginny.

"Yea?" I ask.

"There's an emergency in the common room, Fred and George have Ron hanging from the ceiling." Neville says almost nervous like.

"Sounds pretty serious." I smirk, then turn back around slightly. "I'll catch you later." I say to Draco. He nods his head.

"Alright. Bye Solara." draco gives a small smile then travels off. I walk over to Neville and Ginny.

"Didn't we warn you about 'im." Ginny spoke.

"He's not as horrid and wretched as you say. Why can I not be friends with the boy?" I question almost rhetorically. We head back to the common room, me with a very large headache. I have a feeling that my time at Hogwarts is going to be alot more drama filled that regular high school.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah reveiw. (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**so here it is.! i have chapter five done too and im gunna post it when i get back from disney in florida so, in a week. i dont have much to say in this authors note. so enjoy.! **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>So about a month or so have past. It's towards the end of October. I've adjusted quite well at Hogwarts. And made many friends as well. Starting with the girls, Luna, as unorthodox and eccentric as she seems she's an extremely sweet and nice girl. We talk about fantasy sort of stuff.. Well I guess realistic fantasy stuff since they do exist. We kind of, compliment each other, we look alike but our personalities are different. Just like our names. Rather funny I think. That are names are opposites of one another. Luna actually pointed that out. Her name meaning moon and mine, the prefix of solar. I've also become close with Ginny even though she is a grade below, she is wise beyond her years and if you'd just listen to her talk you'd assume she's a twenty year old philosophy student not a thirteen year old girl. Hermione is quite nice actually. She can lose her temper slightly at times but for the most part she is very rational and calm. Cho is sweet as well. I don't have that much of a liking towards her, but she is nice. I talk to her every so often. As for the boys, they are quite interesting. Neville is the most adorable sweetheart I've ever met. I love the kid to death. Considering his past he is just the sweetest thing ever. I hang out with him alot. Just like with Luna, our quirky personalities complement each other. Ron is just hilarious. Always making jokes. Always making me laugh. As do Fred and George. They are extremely more mischievous and sarcastic. I hang out with them alot too. I've learned to tell the difference between them too. Took me a while but I picked up on some give aways. Harry is simple yet complex at the same time. He is rather interesting. And he is very easy to talk to. The thing about Harry is, I don't know the whole legend on how he's 'the boy who lived.' so it doesn't effect my feedback on his problems and I dont treat him differently either. And then there's Draco. None of my Gryffindor friends, including Luna and cho have much of a like for him or me hanging around him. They put up with it though, just assume he'll do something to piss me off. But he's not like the spoiled rich dark magic kid that everyone says he is around me. Hermione says that's just because I'm a pretty face to acknowlage for now. I try and ignore her. But he acts like a half decent human being around me. Sometimes he does lose it but I snap him back into place. He's become a close friend with constant sarcastic banter between us with a serious conversation every so often. He does seem.. Genuine somewhere in there.<p>

I sit by the lake with Harry and Neville. Neville is looking for some sort of plants and herbs. Harry, reading a book. And I constantly and trying to turn a rock into an apple. I'm getting extremely frustrated though. The closest ive gotten was a stone apple. The wand makes it all the more irritating with the hand movements and such. I do it with just my hand once or twice, Harry says that's cheating though, I say its a shortcut. "Neville what on earth are you looking for?" I ask trying to change the rock again. He mutters some plant name that I cannot understand. I hear footsteps coming from the woods and turn to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Ron has been.. Weird lately. Can't really explain it. He's been rude and blowing off Harry alot lately. Harry gets up and goes over standing a distance from Ron.

"dean told Pavarotti who told Ron that Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione says unsure of her words.

"what.?" Harry asked confused. Hermione walked back over to Ron and shared a few whispers.

"what do you think their talking about?" I asked Neville. He came over out of the lake and sat next to me. He shrugged his shoulders.

"don't know." Neville said. "Ron has been odd lately."

"yeah I've noticed." i twisted around.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione shrieks storming out with Ginny. Ron gives Harry a nasty glare and follows along. I sigh.

"wanna head back?" I ask Neville. He nods his head. "Harry!" I call. Harry flips back around. "were heading back now, care to join or you just gunna stand around all day?" harry gives a little smile.

"no no you guys go, I'm going to hayrides."

"suit yourself." i say getting up. Neville gets up as well. Me and Neville walk though the woods to get back to school. "and another thing I don't get is why everyone is mad at Harry?" I ask confused.

"well I think it's because you had to be 17 to enter, and he's only 14." Neville explained.

"no, well yes, I get that. But why do people like Draco hate Harry? Harry hasn't done anything wrong." Neville gives a quirky little smirk.

"well, hard to tell really. I don't think it's anything against Harry personally, I think it's just the whole thing with his parents."

"I feel bad for him, and Ron is acting all moo- wha!" I tripped over a tree branch and began to fall face first. I felt Neville grip my arm and pull me up but I already started the transport back to the Gryffindor common room to fall on the soft carpet. I opened my eyes to be in the Gryffindor common room. Neville was still gripping my arm and he was stumbling backwards. I little out a little shriek as I fell backwards onto Neville's stomach.

"what just happened?" Neville asked extremely confused. We sat up from the floor. He rubbed the back of his head.

"oh I'm sorry." I say apologetically. "I can teleport. Haven't I mentioned that?"

"well now you have." he said helping me up off the ground. "that was actually quite fun." he smiled. I laughed.

"eh, it gets annoying after a while one night I ended up in the potions classroom." he laughed.

I go and hang out with Draco after dinner. "do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" I ask, I pull a book off the shelf in the library labeled magical herbs. I think that's the one Neville asked me to get.

"how is that stupid?" Draco asks with a little smile on his face.

"well what's the point of having the staircases change? I almost fell off one this morning!" he chuckles. I open the book and flipped through the pages.

"you should of been paying attention instead of doing your transfiguration homework last second."

"besides the fact. And what is it with you British people that when stressed feel compelled to drink tea?" I feel the book lifted from my hands. "hey!" I turn around to stare at the slytherin tie. I look up at draco. "give me my book Draco." I say irritated with an annoyed smirk. He has a teasing smile on.

"give you what?" he plays stupid.

"Draco give me my book!" I whine.

"now why should I?" Draco smirks.

"so you can keep that pretty face of yours." I threaten.

"you don't scare me Ellaquesent." he smirks smugly.

"well I should." I went up on my tippy toes. I was still a lot shorter than him. He chuckled.

"your right. You are very.." he picked me up my waist. I let a combination of a giggle and a shriek. "scary."

"Draco put me down." I giggle out. He sets me down on a desk. "stop making me laugh, your going to kick us out of the library."

"who cares." he smiles. I roll my eyes.

"I do! I need to use it to not to fail all my classes."

"I can help you." he offered.

"are you trying to make me fail." I tease. He gives me a little shove.

"ha ha!" the hour rings. Signaling that it's 10. Long past the time I'm supposed to be back in the common room.

"I better go. First task is a couple of days." I peer up to his gray eyes. "Have to support Harry." Draco gives a little glare and scoffs.

"potter." he murmurs.

"Malfoy, leave Harry alone." I scold. I know it just comes naturally though to him. He nods his head. "see you later?"

"yes, here is your book." he hands me the herbology book that I need for Neville and I hold it tightly against my chest.

"I have to put these back, you can go."

"you sure?" he asked.

"positive, now run along slytherin boy, wouldn't want to be caught hanging out with a Gryffindor girl." I teased. Well I think. In some ways I think I was teasing I was also being serious. Our friend's don't approve of our friendship. He nodded his head and gave a little smile then headed off. I made sure I didnt hear his footsteps anymore and transported back to Gryffindor common room. I saw Harry sitting on the couch. "hey harry." he looks up from the book he's reading.

"where'd you come from." I gave him a 'you know what' kind of look. "ohh."

"yeah. I'm going off the bed. Night Harry." I say, starting for the stairs.

"night." I head up to bed and change into my pajamas. Why can't slytherins and Gryffindor just be friends. Or better yet why can't my friends just say out of my personal matters.

I follow Harry through the corridors. He's looking for Cedric to warn him about the dragons. That's the first task. Battling a dragon. Everyone is wearing these stupid pins. Some kid, a Hufflepuff loser, that's what I call then. The Hufflepuff losers. They're supposedly the house of the loyal, yeah loyal, loyal like a dog. Anyway this Hufflepuff comes up to harry and goes like the badge potter. I ripped the pin right off his robe and chucked it across the hall, told him to go fetch. Just like a dog. We finally found Cedric. Harry pulled him aside and glared at the Hufflepuffs. "What are you looking at Hufflepuff?" I grit

"your the new girl aren't you.?" one of them says.

"yeah and?" I snap.

"oh, I heard rumors that she was Americans.-" the boy talked as if I wasent there.

"suspicions confirmed." I cut him off. Harry and Cedric finished their conversation and we headed off to see Ron and shamus.

"your a really nasty git your know that." Harry snapped at ron.

"Harry!" I scolded.

"you think so?" Ron questions angrily.

"Ron!" I try and stop them.

"I know so." I groan. Ron goes off with shamus and stop him after he gets a few feet away from harry.

"Ron what has been up with you.? Why didn't you tell Harry about the dragons." I asked.

"hi solara." shamus waves cheerfully.

"hi, well Ron?"

"well I told Hermione to make that stuff up about dean telling me so it was actually me who told him."

"that is totally insane." I hear a group of laughter and walk back over to Harry. professor moody us leveraging a white blonde ferret. "is.. Is that.." I was gunna say a ferret, but then I saw crabbe and goyle, standing like idiots. I realized who the ferret was. "is that Draco?" I asked. I tried to hold back the laughter, but I was extreemly hard.

"professor moody!" i hear Mcgonicals voice. "is that a student!" she asks flustered.

"technically it's a ferret." he retorts. Is she going to scold him for cheek? Hmm? He let's the ferret turn back into Draco. My hunch was right. I smirk.

"wait till my father hears about this!" draco threatens.

"is that a threat.!" professor moody yells, chasing him around the tree. "is that a threat!"

"professor professor!" McGonaical calls out to him. "we never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that."

"he might of mentioned it." moody grumbles. "potter come with me." Harry looks back at me.

"I'll catch you later." I smile.

"you get to potions alright?" he asks.

"I'll be fine don't worry." I shoo him alone. I turn over to Draco. "Draco what have you gotten yourself into." I ask with my eyebrows raises and my hands on my hips. He walks away from crabbe and goyle slightly.

"he turned me into a rodent.!" he complained pointing out angrily what just happened.

"and I bet you deserved it." I smile smugly. He glares at me. "were you antagonizing Harry again?" I ask already knowing the probable answer.

"I was just tell precious potter about this little bet me and my father have." he smirks.

"oh shut it. Just leave the poor boy alone." we walk off the potions. Crabbe and goyle follow behind up, a little too closely. They make me uncomfortable. Draco gives them a glare ever so often, realizing that they are irritating me. They back off slightly. "oh ha ha Draco, I think I should turn you back into a ferret!" I tease sarcastically. We were in the middle of a extremely sarcastic fight.

"I might kill you if you do." he smirks.

"i'd like to see you try." I stick out my tounge.

"you trying to test me?"

"more like a pop quiz."

"stupid American."

"British twit." I exhale and roll my eyes. "you just can't be easy can you? Always got to be difficult."

"it's in my nature." he smirks. "now why don't you go run along and look at herbology books with Longbottom?" Draco narrows his eyes at me.

"how bout you go beat up another first year." I shoot back. "cause that's not pathetic or anything." our funny conversation goes hostile.

"you've gotta nerve you know that." he glares turning around, standing right in front of me.

"it's been pointed out." I retort "god can't you just leave them alone!"

"and why should I? You brought it up anyway." I was getting pissed. Draco started talking about Neville, saying he was a dork and a loser. I started to get annoyed and I told him to stop but he just kept pushing it. He said another mudblood comment about Hermione and then I kinda lost it.

"you shouldn't be talking about my friends when you know I'll flip out. So why push my buttons!" I scold him.

"but it's all true, that girl is filthy. And that boy has issues." he smirks to himself with unknown reason. I swear smoke is bellowing from my ears. The bell rings and all the sudents proceed into class. Even crabbe and goyle back away scared from our conversation.

"I suggest you not say one more word to me at all. Don't talk about Hermione. Don't talk about Neville. Or I swear-"

"I don't know why you associate yourself with those people at all especially that mudblood."

"then why are you even talking to me at all, a filthy little mudblood." the irritated expression left his face.

"Sol-"

"save it for someone who meets your standards Malfoy." I shoot icily cutting him off. Hermione was right. Obviously she was right. I sneak quietly into potions. Snape still sees me and takes five points from gyffendor. Draco.. Malfoy slips in a few minutes later and Snape takes five points from Slytherin as well. I cannot believe him. I want to ring his pureblooded neck. To even think for a second that I thought he was chill, grrrr! I break my pencil in half. And now Malfoy probably hates me cause i made it pretty clear that I'm a mudblood. That's terrific. I told him countless and countless times again to leave my friends alone. I keep my mouth shut about those two fat asses he hangs out with and that bitchy slytherin girl Pansy. Oh I hate that chick. I don't care if he's used to it, or known them longer he has to hold his tongue or hes gunna get a lashing.

Potions ends. A very uneventful class. I felt Malfoys piercing blue eyes burn the back of my head. I just wanted disappear out of class and I think I started fading once or twice. Literary. I walked out with both Hermione and Neville and glared at Malfoy walking out. Him returning the nasty glare back.

"what's wr-"

"let's just go." I grumble cutting Hermoine off, pushing her and Neville along. We head off the Defence against the dark arts and I sit next to Neville as I always do. I walk over to Hermione's desk a few rows infront of Malfoys'.

"what wrong?" she asked.

"nothing, nothing." I huffed out closing my eyes for a moment. "first task is tomorrow right."

"yeah.." he lulled out suspiciously. "wait so what's wrong?"

"nothing is wrong dont worry." yeah bullshit. I exhale. "hope Harry does good tomorrow." Hermione goes to say something but Professor Moody storms in tell us to take our seats. I resume my spot next to Neville, slumping back in my chair as professor moody started on another physcotic lesson. I tried to drowned it out. I talked to Neville most of the class.

"I can tell something is bothering you." Neville whispered.

"I'm fine Neville don't worry." I whisper back.

"are you sure about that then? maybe I could help." I sigh.

"I got into an argument with Draco." I grumble angrily, digging my pen into the parchment. I still haven't got used to the quill. Yeah yeah go ahead and tease me.

"about what then?" Neville asks in his little Neville voice.

"he just said something that pissed me off and I lost my cool." I scribble around on my paper unconsciously. "stupid Malfoy. Stupid stupid stupid." I growl.

"he can be a bit nasty." Neville responded. "what he say exactly?" his big orbs looked at me innocently and curiously. I sighed again.

"he was calling Hermoine a mudblood and talking about Harry as well." I didn't have the heart to tell Neville that he was picking on him too. I saw him tense up a bit anger, which I didn't know Neville could get angry. I continued on with my conversation with Neville. Told him more about the argument me and Malfoy had had. Moody finished up his lessons and me and Neville had walked out of class and back to Gryffindor common room. I lay down on the couch and I groan.

"first task is tomorrow at least that should be exciting." Neville give a little smile as he comes and sits down next to me. "hope Harry does well."

"I just hope the dragon don't kill him." I say. Neville let's out a little laugh.

"hi guys." Ginny walks in.

"hey Gin."

"uh.. Umm.. H-hi." Neville stutters. She walks though and up to the girls dorm. Awh. Neville's got a thing for Ginny! Thats so adorable!

"Neville!" I giggle. "why didnt you tell me!" I sit up and poke him in the vest multiple times.

"tell you what?" he let out a chuckle.

"oh!" I grab a pillow. "you!" smack "know!" smack "what!"

"hey! Hey! Easy with the pillow!" he takes it from me.

"hey!" I whine trying to get the pillow back but he holds it overhead. "why didn't you tell me you liked Ginny!" Neville's face got so red. "awh! Neville your blushing." i scruff up his hair.

"shut it Solly." he smirks as he flattens his hair back down.

"that's so cute." he gets up to walk away. "oh Neville!" I call out. "fine you kill joy!" Neville likes Ginny? Couse I gotta metal in this now. I smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>review please.! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.! woo.! sorry it took so long to post.! no long authors note today.!**

**Chapter 5: Fighting More Than Dragons**

* * *

><p>The first task was an hour ago. Victor Krum dominated, Fleur delacoure was swift, Cedric basically charmed his way through the dragon. And i mean charm like charming personality not like a magic charm. And Harry did phenomenal as expected. Were cheering in the Gryffindor common room now. Partying it up. Ron and Harry finally made up. Boys will be boys. I was still extremely pissed at Draco. He just mad me so mad. Made me even madder that Hermione was right. I think the Slytherin boy needs a bit of sense knocked into him. Or a prank might just do. Now who do you see about pranking someone? Oh that's right! "Fred! George!" I call out laughing through the crowd. "Fred! George!" where are they? Ugh! "Fred! Geo- wha!" I feel someone pull my by waist into a wall of flesh. "what the hell?" I try to sound annoyed but I can't help but smile because of the good energy.<p>

"looking for me?" the voice says I turn around and it's George. Yes I've learned to tell the difference. I meet Georges charming smile.

"yeah, I have a proposition for you and Fred." his smile turns to a devious smirk. "and at the moment I could use an ice pack when you guys dropped Harry, his foot kinda connected with my forehead." I rubbed the spot where I got hit and started to fall over. Luckily George still had me tight in his grip so I didn't hit the floor.

"my most sincere apologies miss America." George scooped me up into a bridal style carry. I let out a shriek. "George! I hurt my head not my foot." he chuckles.

"you almost took a spill on the floor, I don't even know how you were walking before." he smiles. "are all you Americans like this or just you."

"eh, it's probably just me." I giggle as he sets me down on the couch and George bends down next to me.

"that's a pretty nasty mark you got there." he pushed aside my hair to get a better look. "can I get some ice over here?" George called out.

"I'm fine I'm sorta prone to injury and disaster." I give a half smile.

"now what is this proposition you have?" George smirked.

"well.. How do you feel about disfiguring someone's face?" his smirk turned into a grin.

"in the mood for revenge?"

"I call it corpal enlightenment." George snickers.

"who's this about Americana?" he smiles. "can I get that ice?" a curly haired third year girl hands George the ice. "Well I think I have a pretty good idea." he smirks.

"I want the Slytherin boy dead." I nod my head at the end of my sentence. George breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"well I dunno bout disfiguring his face but I think me a Fred can whip out something." George hands me the ice and I hold it to my forehead. I seethe in a bit. The bruise hurts to the touch. "you alright there?" I feel a bit dizzy.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine." I breathe out. I go stand up only almost fall back down.

"woah, woah, woah. Easy there Solly. Let's gets you up to bed." I nod. I feel as I have the cold sweats. "C'mon." George picks me up again.

"George I am more than capable of walking myself" I say still holding the ice to my head and one arm around Georges neck.

"you can't even sit up straight, let alone can you walk." he chuckles.

"hey, aren't there supposed to be two of you, I know when people hit their head they usually see double, but I only see one of you and there's supposed to be two." I groan and George laughs again. "I have no idea what I just said."

"Fred's off trying to snog with Fleur delacoure." George rolls his eyes. "Ginny!" George calls out. She pushes through the crowd.

"why are you holding Solara?" Ginny asked confused.

"she hit her head and she's a bit loopy." he teased at me. "mind helping her into bed, cause I'm not going into the girls dorm."

"chicken." I murmur sticking out my tounge.

"klutz." he counters sticking his tongue out. Ginny came along and George carried me up to the doors of the girls dorm. "there you are miss America. Now off to bed."

"thank you so much Georgey." he smiled warmly.

"anytime love." he gave me a hug and Ginny brought me off the bed. I snuggled up in my blankets, trying to conceal the warmth. It was getting cold out, it was almost November. So it was getting a bit chilly. I didn't mind, I liked the cold. My head still throbbed and I had a headache. Harry's boot did hit me quite hard. Thank god for a extremely attractive British Ginger to the rescue. The next task is supposed to happen after the holidays. So its gunna be a bit. And whatever George and Fred decide to do to Draco he deserves it that horrid pureblood.

"good morning Minerva." I smile, changing a small pebble into a decent sized shiny red apple. McGonagall looks up at me through the top of her glasses, and I place the apple on her desk. I slump down in the chair that stands in front of her desk and drop my bag next to me. "how are you today, your hair looks so lush." she looks as if she was holding back a smile.

"to bad there isn't a class for comedians because you would of passed you'd O.W.L's with flying colors." okay.. What the he'll are O.W.L's. You know what? Never mind I don't care.

"I think Harry did so well on the first task the other day don't you?" I smirk, half sarcastic half serious.

"yes, mr. Potter did a spectacular job on the first task." she started to write on pieces of parchment. "as expected, I would think that you have gotten acquainted nicely here with your housemates and other students?"

"yeah I have made a lot of friends." I smile.

"I take it also that you and ms. Granger's lessons are going well."

"yes yes indeed." my meeting with McGonagall goes on about school and such. Asks me if I miss home. And of course I say yes. I mean I really do miss home. Even if I am trying to stay mad at my parents. McGonagall says I should try to forgive since the holidays are coming fast. The thing is I don't want to forgive my parents. They boxed me up and shipped me away. Even if their intentions were good and I love being here, they portrayed them wrong. I mean I love my friends here how I went 14 years without a Weasley I'll never know. I mean weasleys are people you cannot live without. You need your standard slow yet extremely funny Ron, your witty yet impulsive Ginny, and of course your charming charismatic yet sly sneaky Fred and George. Especially Fred and George. I didn't feel like going to classes much, I think I was Mcgonicals office for two periods. I don't know why, just didn't want to go. Just not in the mood. I was still mad at Draco, he just.. Urghhhh! I mean why can't he just leave my friends alone. I mean he's lucky I don't kill him. Ughhhh! He irritates me. Really, if he just like apologized, great! Fine! Terrific! But the odds to that, slim to none. I missed portions and Defense against the dark art, only the two most important classes but, whatever.

I waited outside the Defense against the dark arts room for Harry and Ron. There were only 5 minutes left in the class so whatever. I still just can't get over how pissed off I am at draco. I mean he seems so sweet and funny and nice to me and then bam! He's a total doucher. I mean yeah yeah, bad family values whatever, how he feels about them whatever, but can't he just hold his tongue around me about my friends. That would be spectacular. K? Great. Thanks. I mean sure he's got really amazing foggy slivery grey eyes and is tall, nice hair.. Oh god, I need to stop. I am mad at him that no good irritating irrational god damn Slytherin boy! The final bell of the day rings and students start to pour out into the hallway. I wait for Harry and Ron, it's not easy to miss Ron's Ginger hair. Then I see robes with green lining exit the classroom. Now, something that's even more obvious is Draco's bleach blonde. and for that fact it must be hard to miss me since were basically the only two friggen' bleach blonde students in the entire school. I catch a quick glance of blonde hair and start for the opposite direction. I push through the crowd of students trying to make a get-a-way but being only five foot two, it was like a chiuwawa trying to break through a wall of pit bulls. I felt force grip down on my shoulder. I just stopped. Felt like my head was on fire. I flipped around out of the grip to stare at the Slytherin colored tie. I felt my lips perce angrily and my eyes glare up to the face. Its wasn't draco though, it was Blaise. One of Draco's odd friends. I scowled, how dare he send one of his friends over to talk to me. Then I smirk, he is such a chicken he couldn't even come over here. Ha ha.. He's scared of me. I smirk even larger. "Draco wants to talk to you." Blaise states. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"that's nice." I smirk "but I dont take orders from the messenger. But your going to take orders from me, so tell your little friend over there," I gesture towards Draco. "that if he wants to talk to me, he needs to do it himself." I smile deviously, turn on my heels and walk forward spotting Fred and George. "George! Fred!" the turn around in sync as usual. I see a slight smile come to their faces. I return the expression.

"America, out causing mayhem?" George asks.

"all day e'vryday." I smile. "tell Fred about my proposition."

"ah, slipped my mind, shall we tell him now."

"tell Fred about what now?" Fred asked curiously. "and I believe it's going to have to wait a moment."

"huh?" I give a confused look, Fred looks behind me and nods hid head up. I turn and see it's Draco coming towards me. I exhale annoyed and roll my eyes. I cross my arms and stand with an unpleased expression on my face. He stands in front of me and say nothing. "yes, what is it?" I say a bit more harsher than intended.

"uh, hi." he seemed nervous.

"hi? You just come over and say hi? Do you not get that I'm furious at you!" I feel as if a vein is about to pop in my head. "I mean you just don't listen, the one thing that you know that pisses me off so much you still continue to do constantly and-"

"would you be quiet for all of two seconds please." Draco snapped. I held my lips tight together. "Solara, what did you mean before when you asked why am I even talking to you?" is he serious.

"are you kidding me, are you seriously asking me that? No I'm sorry for making you mad or anything. You don't see me talking about any of your wacko friends! No, cause I don't cause I know that's rude! You can't even hold you tongue about mine, so why even be around me? Huh?"

"I apologize-"

"bullshit." I mutter cutting him off. "you don't mean it you just wanna shut me up."

"could you so I can more than two words out!" he snapped at me again. "I am sorry, I did not intended to make you mad." I kept glaring off in the other direction so I didn't have to look at his eyes. Because if I did I would be sucked in to forgiving him. "and- would you quit looking in the other direction." I didn't co-operate. I felt a force push my face towards him. I smack his hand away.

"don't _touch_me." I say angrily.

"don't touch her _Malfoy_." I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's George's voice. I see Draco glare past me at him.

"shut it _Weasley_, this doesn't concern you." draco snapped.

"what did we just have a huge argument about!" I yell at him before George, or Fred or Draco have a chance to speak. "leave my friends alone! Leave Neville and Harry and Ron and Hermione, and George and Fred alone! And while you're at it, leave _me_alone." i say a bit more quieter. The air is quiet and thick. Tense, so tense you could cut it with a knife. "C'mon George lets go." I grab his hand off my shoulder. He doesn't move at first, just glares down at Malfoy. I pull him again. "let's go." I say softly. He looks down at me and sees that I'm begging to leave. He nods his head and we proceed in the opposite direction to Gryffindor common room.

"Solara are you alright?" Fred asks as we walk down the hall.

"yeah I'm fine, I a bit more concerned about George, hasn't said a word." I look up at George. "George are you alright?" I ask concerned, still continuing to hold his hand.

"yes, I'm alright, malfoy's not gunna after I'm done with him." George answered smoothly off his lips.

"George it's alright, it was just a fight." I try and break the tension. He exhales and I continue to look up at him. "just a stupid fight."

"Solara" George stopped in front of me. "I'm not gunna let stupid Malfoy bother you, the nasty git." George grumbled the last part.

"George really it's okay, I promise." I say to him. "George." He looks down at me. "please? Just let it go?" It takes him a moment but then he nods.

"fine, fine." He finally complies. "but." He says in all seriousness, coming down to my eye level. "if he ever does that to you again Solara, me and him are going to have huge problems." I nod back and wrap my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"thank you George."

* * *

><p><strong>review.! :D<strong>


End file.
